


come on now killer, have mercy on me

by who_won_the_race_back_home



Series: she said we're doing pretty good if we can just get out alive [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Laser Tag, unruly groups of youths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_won_the_race_back_home/pseuds/who_won_the_race_back_home
Summary: "Our options are either have sex on the jump ship for a couple hours, which I am not opposed to, or, we can go do something else that doesn’t involve us trying to talk to each other.”“What do you mean?”“It’ll be a surprise.” Sara finished her drink and got up from the table, throwing a handful of cash onto it. “Your choice.”





	come on now killer, have mercy on me

**Author's Note:**

> I am horrifically stuck on another fic I'm working on that has an actual plot, so I decided Sara and Rip needed to play laser tag. 
> 
> No need to read anything else in the series to enjoy this. All you need to know is Rip and Sara are fucking. 
> 
> Title from Lucero's "They Called Her Killer."

This was the worst date Rip had ever been on.

Not that he had been on many. He and Miranda had fallen into each other more than anything, and once he had become a captain, they spent what precious time they had together often rarely leaving her small apartment. After Jonas was born, they had almost no time to themselves. Before her, he hadn’t had the luxury of wayward teen years fumbling in the back of movie theaters, or stealing a kiss after getting terrible food in a diner. There had been a couple girls at the Refuge, but that was before he became Michael, let alone Rip, and it was a different thing entirely.

So this, one of the first dates he had ever truly been on, was going horrifically. And it was all Ray’s fault.

He had ambushed Rip and Sara, saying he noticed the two of them getting close, and that they deserved to have a night out, like a normal couple. Apparently they had not been as discreet as Rip thought, especially if Jax’s exaggerated dry heaving while this conversation was happening was to be believed.

And Gideon, his loyal companion all these years, had betrayed him and helped Ray with this ludicrous plan, waiting to find a brief moment when the timeline wasn’t in utter upheaval, and even suggesting a location–a bar Rip had once enjoyed in 2022 Seattle, after dealing with a particularly insidious attempt at hijacking Amazon drones.

Despite their many protests, Ray had all but forced them into normal clothes and shoved them in the jump ship, insisting that they needed to go out and just be regular, non-time traveling people for an evening. That it would be fun.

So now he and Sara sat across from each other like strangers in a moderately upscale bar, each nursing a beer and trying desperately to make the situation less awkward than it was. Which was not going well. Most of their relationship, whatever that might be, had not consisted of a lot of talking, and Rip was getting the feeling that neither of them had had anything remotely resembling a normal conversation in a long time.

“So, did you have any pets when–“ Rip said.

“Listen, I appreciate the effort, but this is fucking stupid,” Sara said, cutting him off.

“I don’t disagree,” he said, letting go a sigh of relief.

“Great, so lets get out of here,” she said, pulling out her phone.

“I’m fairly certain Ray’s not going to let us back on the ship if we come back this early,” he said before taking a long pull from his beer.

“Well, then that means our options are either fuck on the jump ship for a couple hours, which I am not opposed to.” She typed furiously and kept her eyes on the screen while she spoke, searching for something. “Or, we can go do something else that doesn’t involve us trying to talk to each other.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’ll be a surprise.” Sara finished her drink and got up from the table, throwing a handful of cash onto it. “Your choice.”

Rip thought about it for a moment. Whatever this was between them, it was already mostly about sex. Somewhere along the way it had become something a little more then that, sleeping in each other’s bunks, eating meals together, Sara showing him the TV shows she had liked when she was a teenager. Somewhere along the way he had decided he wanted it to be more than just sex.

He finished his own beer. “I guess surprise me, then.”

The look she gave him was difficult to decipher, amusement and a bit of shock mixed together, but she grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the bar with purpose.

* * *

“Laser tag? What the hell is laser tag?” Rip asked outside a warehouse lit bright with neon and far too many flashing lights.

“You put on a dumb looking vest that thousands of sweaty idiots have worn and shoot at kids with fake laser guns. And if you get hit too many times you’re out. It’s fun,” Sara said. “Even more fun if we grab a fifth from the liquor store across the street and sneak it in.”

“That seems like a hazard,” he said, watching waves of pre-teens walk through the door. “The twenty-first century is truly a bizarre time. And you do realize I have a literal laser pistol, right? That can kill people?”

“Yup. That’s why this is going to be hilarious,” she said. “And I reserve the right to go get booze if you’re not fun enough.”

Sara took Rip by the hand and led him inside, lit as bright and garishly as the building’s facade. Roaming packs of children wandered about, all seemingly without parental supervision. And for a moment, his heart ached. This was the sort of thing that he would have loved to do with Jonas. His face must’ve given him away as he watched the kids play the arcade games and pester the poor boy working the concession stand, because Sara gave him a concerned look after following his eye line.

“Shit. Rip, are you okay?” Sara asked. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about the kids.”

“No, no, I’ll be alright. Sometimes it just comes up at the most inopportune moments,” he said, shaking his head to clear it a bit, then giving her a small smile. “I think Jonas would’ve loved this, so I am excited and terrified to learn about this game you have dragged me into.”

The unimpressed teenager at the admissions booth barely gave them a second glance as Sara paid their entry fee, pointing them towards a door marked “WELCOME TO LAZER ZONE,” a countdown clock marking five minutes until the next match. Past the door was a room lit only by black lights and filled with bulky plastic vests and guns, another disinterested employee absentmindedly sorting them all into two teams, Rip and Sara ending up on opposing sides. Overhead, a looping video explained the rules: no running, no physical contact, if you’re hit, your gun is disabled for 60 seconds, scores will be posted on the screen outside after the match. A vest was shoved into his hands and he struggled to pull it on. When he finally got it over his head, Sara came over to help him with the buckles.

“You know, you think someone who’s fired more laser guns than literally anyone in this exact moment in time would be better at figuring this out,” she said, tightening the straps at his sides.

Rip knocked on the cheap plastic, “This contraption is no better than a Bronze Age spear. It’s literal ancient technology!”

“And I will use that to my advantage.” She hit his ass with her gun. “Good luck.” With a wink, she went with her team of rowdy pre-teens and even rowdier college students into the dark arena.

Rip followed his group through their door, and his vest lit up red on the shoulders and chest. The room was dim, black painted plywood walls and ramps with their edges marked in neon tape, track lights on the floor barely marking the paths. Immediately, his team of misfit youths fanned out, and he was left at the entrance, standing dumb and awkwardly holding his plastic gun.

Suddenly, the lights on his vest flashed and it made a horrific beeping noise before going dark. He heard laughter above him and craned his head up to a platform where a kid with a blue lit vest was giggling at him.

“Dude, you have to play!” she called out, before running back towards the rest of the arena.

Down the hall he saw a flash ofblue lights and blonde duck around the corner, Sara’s ponytail. While his gun was still disabled, he snuck after her, turning left at the corner he saw her go down. A few seconds later, his gun lit back up, making another horrific beeping noise. He turned fast to cover his rear, firing at one of the college students he had seen before. The shot must have hit, because the man’s vest went off and Rip heard him mutter “shit” to himself before slinking off in the direction he came from.

Rip snuck through the labyrinth of black walls and ramps, never quite sure where he was or where he was going, but successfully hitting several players along the way. At some point his academy training and bravado swept in and he felt unstoppable, disabling blue team member after blue team member. Rounding a corner, he nearly ran into the young girl who shot him at the beginning of the game, and she sprinted down the hall, dodging his fire. She tucked herself into cover and returned his shots, missing as he hid behind the corner of the hall. As he turned to fire back at her, he laughed, the sound a shock to his own ears. This ridiculous game with Stone Age technology was the first thing remotely resembling fun he had had in a very long time.

Just as he was about to turn to volley back at the girl, he felt the press of a plastic gun barrel in the small of his back and breath near his ear.

“Gotcha,” Sara whispered. “Hands up, Hunter.”

Rip complied, and she surprisingly did not pull the trigger on her gun. Instead, she led him down the hall, past her teammate, who she nodded to, and several other children who gave them strange looks, but otherwise respected whatever it was that Sara was doing and didn’t fire on either of them. She pointed him towards a dark dead end that he hadn’t stumbled across yet and pushed him forward with the gun. A disembodied voice overhead announced that there were five more minutes left in the game. Sara kept pushing him down the corridor until he bumped against the wall at the end. She spun him around, and pressed the gun against the sensor on his chest.

“Now what?” Rip asked, with a bit of mirth in his voice. “Are you going to ransom me?”

Sara was backlit by neon, and he couldn’t make out the face she made, but he could picture her sly grin. “Just need to neutralize a threat. You’ve been picking off my guys, and I am not a graceful loser,” she said, emphasizing her words with taps of the gun against his vest.

“I’ve seen you play Monopoly, I’m aware,” Rip said, and heard her try and conceal a chuckle.

Plastic squeaked as he took advantage of the opportunity, quickly taking Sara by the waist and spinning them to press her against the wall, the awkwardly sized gun falling out of her hand and dangling by a coiled cord. Her mouth opened to speak, but he covered it with his own, kissing her hard. Hands looped around his neck as she pulled him in even closer, biting on his lower lip and quickly soothing with her tongue.

“Who knew laser tag would get you going?” Sara said, in between kisses.

Their bulky vests made it difficult, but Rip got his hands under her thighs and somehow managed to get her off the ground, holding her weight against the wall with his chest. Her legs hooked over his hips, and she pressed against him, letting out a breathy groan. He inched his hands further down her thighs, just far enough that he could grab the cord of his gun with a couple fingers, slowly pulling it up by sliding his hand back towards her ass. He quickly moved to suck on her neck, distracting her and pushing her eyes up towards the ceiling.

Before Sara even realized what was happening, Rip dropped her back to the ground, and her vest was beeping as the blue lights dimmed. His gun was aimed squarely at her chest, and he couldn’t believe he had pulled it off. Their positions flipped, he could now fully see Sara’s face, and she was stunned, moving quickly into rage.

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” she said as Rip started sprinting away, an alarm going off signaling one minute left.

An employee half-heartedly attempted to yell at him for running, but Rip didn’t even register it ashe weaved through the corridors and shot at children in his path. He didn’t dare look behind him, scared of knowing what he’d find. With seconds remaining, a small boy popped out from behind a barrier and hit him, the lights on his vest going out as the lights in the arena came on and everyone shuffled to the exits. In the equipment room, he couldn’t help starting to laugh as he gave back the vest and caught Sara out of the corner of her eye. She was pissed. He went over to her and immediately got hit in the shoulder.

“That was fucking cheating,” she said. “I’m supposed to be doing the seducing around here.”

“I knew it would only work once, so I had to go out in a blaze of glory.”

They both squinted as they reentered the fluorescent lights of the arcade lobby. Rip glanced at the large video screen mounted on the wall as the results from the game came in. He had gotten second place, and he heard Sara fuming next to him.

“What was that?” he said.

“Fucking fifth place. That’s bullshit,” she said.

The little girl who had shot him in the beginning of the game walked by, pumping her fist when she looked up at the screen. Rip assumed she had gotten first place, and he briefly contemplated getting her name so he could find her in the future for the Legends, but then realized he would’ve quickly been arrested. After the results finished, another countdown clock popped up.

“Fifteen minutes to the next game. Want to go again?” Rip’s smile was bright and his arms spread wide in invitation and victory.

Sara shoved him hard in the chest, enough to make him stumble back a few steps. “I’m gonna kick your ass, Hunter.” He could tell she was deadly serious, but her eyes were playful, and suddenly he was on the best date of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [angrypedestrian](http://angrypedestrian.tumblr.com)


End file.
